


shoot me all you want (I'll come back again)

by ZionPhoenix



Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [16]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Laser Tag, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: Nile thought for a moment."Yes." She eventually said."Perfect. I'll find us an arena after breakfast. You're coming too, boss."ORThe team plays laser tag.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195





	shoot me all you want (I'll come back again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hubaeryong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubaeryong/gifts).



> So, this part has been in the works for a while, but would not be posted tonight (or anytime soon, really) if it weren't for my friend who helped with the tricky bits. This one's for you, F!
> 
> This counts as betaed, so there shouldn't be any mistakes left, but if you find some, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So, what are we going to do today?" It was a Saturday one month after Merrick, and, according to the others, during non-mission times their day to relax from training and sparring throughout the week.

"You can do whatever you want, Nile. Go outside, explore the city or something." Nicky answered her as he set the table for breakfast.

"Yeah I know, but I'm already done with the shelves here and I want to do something as a group, that's not just 'exist in the same room together'. There has to be something that you guys do." They all sit down, and start passing around plates full of food.

"Hm, we go to the park usually, if the weather is good. Or get a coffee together. Oh, Joe and I went laser tagging a while ago." Either he didn't notice Nile almost choking on her eggs, or he ignored her as he turned to Joe.

"When was that again? Two years ago?" Joe swallowed around his bite before he answered.

"3 years ago, I think. We stayed in LA for a while." Nicky nodded.

"Right. That was it, LA '16. Do you want to go play laser tag, Nile? It's a very fun game." Nile nearly lost it at that, it was too early in the morning to have to deal with these kind of relevations.

"A very- very fun- Yes I know it's a very fun game Nicky!" They seemed mildly concerned about her then.

"Are you alright, Nile?" Joe asked tentatively.

"Am I-?" She took a few deep breaths. "Yes, Joe, I'm alright. Just thrown off by how nonchalantely you dropped the bomb that you guys went laser tagging."

"Why?" Nicky seemed confused.

"Why? Because I finally somehow wrapped my head around the fact that you are over 900 years old, and now I have a hard time picturing you guys doing anything modern. The concepts are really hard to reconcile for me."

"That makes sense. But you see us use phones and laptops all the time, right?"

"Yeah, but that is easier to get, like you sometimes need that for the job. You don't need laser tagging. I would've been surprise if you guys even knew what it is. Also Andy doesn't use phones." Nile pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's just Andy." 

"True." She conceded with a sip of her coffee, no one reacting to the "hey!" coming from Andy. She knew they were right anyways.

"So," Nicky picked up again, "do you want to go play laser tag?" Nile thought for a moment.

"Yes." She eventually said.

"Perfect. I'll find us an arena after breakfast. You're coming too, boss." And with that the conversation ended, and they finished their breakfast in companionable silence, although Andy did smack Joe over the head for his comment. 

One hour later they were in the car and on their way to the nearest laser tag arena, which was only on the other side of town. And apparently a popular place for people to spend their Saturday, judging by the almost completely full parking lot.

Still, they made their way inside, and Joe paid for 5 rounds. He handed out their cards, and they stood in front of the TVs that showed the footage from the arena. It was big, bigger than the ones Nile had been to, and there were more players. They kept their eyes on the scoreboard, one of the teams was basically impossible to beat.

"The orange team is probably a professional team. Or on their way to become one." Nicky commented. This time Nile wasn't even shocked to find out that he also knew something about professional laser tag.

"Hm, they'll have a hard time against us though." Nile mused, and Joe agreed with her, however Andy butted in.

"We're here to have fun, not to destroy some kid's dreams. 2 per round, we 3 will rotate through. Let's not be too hard on the kids, but also give them a good challenge. Are we clear?"

"Yes, boss!" They answered in unison, and Andy smiled at them.

"Good. I go first. Joe, Nicky, keep an eye on the cameras." The 'and on Nile' went unsaid.

"Sure thing, boss." They kept watching as the current round came to an end, and then Andy and Nile went off to join the next round.

3 rounds later, Nile almost collapses onto a bench, downing a bottle of water. "God, it's fucking hot in there. Why is this somehow more exhausting than sparring with you?" The others can only shrug. "Alright, I want a break. Joe, Nicky, why don't you go play a round together?" They grin at her, already on their way to get their equipment.

"Watch and learn, kid." Joe said with a smirk. And that, she did. The couple scored even higher than she did in combination with any of them, and she watched in awe as they move through the arena as a perfect team, climbing up the scoreboard with ease. She can only wonder what their score would like if they weren't holding back. They were all remarkably good at not acting on their fighting instincts.

The next two rounds they went two against two, leaving the other players alone for the most part. They bought two more rounds for Nile, and one more for the other three. And then, they went in as a team of four. It was similar to the way they had fought together at Merrick’s, to how they had worked effortlessly as a team, although this was of course much tamer and less deadly. They took the win easily. For their last round, they decided to go solo. It would be a fight for the top spot amongst the four of them. 

Andy won and Nile came in second. Nicky barely scraped by Joe for third place.

"You played dirty, Nicky!" Joe whined when they gave back the gear. He was close to crossing his arms and was slightly pouting. Nicky just smirked at him.

"All is fair in love and war, babe, you're just a sore loser." Joe punched him on the arm.

"This is neither love nor war, you wanker!" Nicky just kept on smirking, and Nile looked from one to the other.

"Uhm, Nicky, what did you do?" She asked tentatively.

"I distracted him, so I could shoot him." Joe grumbled something in response to that, and Nile wasn't satisfied with Nicky’s answer.

"Nicky, what exactly did you do?" He opened his mouth to respond, but Joe was faster.

"He shot me, then before I was reset he pushed me against a wall and kissed me within an inch of my life.” Nicky chose this moment to wink at Joe. “And then he shot me again and walked away, like it was nothing!" Andy was also smirking by the time he finished talking.

"Nicky, that is playing dirty!" Nile exclaimed, taking Joe's side.

"I am with Nicky. Joe really is a sore loser." Andy threw in. Joe threw his hands up, exasperated.

"Fine. But no sex for a week." "Wow, such a challenge. You do know we've gone entire years without sex, amore, yes?" The smirk was still on his face. Nile has never seen Nicky look so smug.

"Boys, keep it PG for the kid."

"I'm not a fucking kid, Andy!" Nile chimed in.

"You are insufferable when you beat me, why do I even put up with you?" Joe continued, ignoring Andy’s remark.

"Because you love me?"

"You know, sometimes I really doubt that."

"Oh, why must you wound me so, my heart?" For added effect, Nicky clutched his chest dramatically.

"I'm sorry, ya rohi, want me to kiss it better?" Nicky rolled his eyes, but leaned in for a quick peck anyways. 

On their way out, Nile drew their attention to the other ads. "Hey guys, they have escape rooms here, too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments of all kinds are highly appreciated!


End file.
